Pick-up trucks are primarily light-duty trucks (based on gross vehicle weight rating), characterized by an enclosed cab and an open cargo area or bed having relatively low sides and a tail gate. In addition to being employed as service vehicles, pick-up trucks are also used as passenger and “lifestyle” vehicles in both urban and rural areas. Pick-up truck owners often utilize a variety of devices to provide a covering for the bed of their truck.
One such covering is a camper top. Camper tops secure to and cover the bed of the truck and are typically designed to mount flush with the roof of the cab of the truck. Although camper tops create a large volume of usable space beneath the top, camper tops significantly alter the profile or aesthetic appearance of pick-up trucks.
Another type of truck bed covering is a tonneau cover. Tonneau covers are also designed to cover the bed of a truck. However, tonneau covers typically mount flush with the side walls of the bed so that the profile of the truck is very similar to that of a truck with an uncovered bed. Although tonneau covers create less usable space than camper tops, some truck owners prefer to maintain a traditional truck profile.